


Из бронзы и крови

by Kaellig



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Troy (2004)
Genre: Body Worship, Fandom Kombat 2020, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: Про Ахилла говорят, что он любит жизнь и берёт от неё всё — дни и ночи, женщин и мужчин, вино и хлеб.
Relationships: Achilles/Odysseus (Troy 2004)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24
Collections: Force and Strength 2020, Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Из бронзы и крови

Сверкает на солнце меч, стонет рассекаемый бронзой воздух, скрипят мелкие камешки под кожаными подошвами сандалий, шуршат лёгкие одежды, не сковывающие движений и, откровенно говоря, не особенно скрывающие тела бойцов.

Ахилл движется легко, словно танцуя, — и любая танцовщица позавидовала бы его гибкости и изяществу. Патрокл рядом с ним — словно неуклюжий волчонок или едва вставший на крыло птенец. Он старательный ученик, но даже Одиссею видно, что ученик ещё не скоро дорастёт до своего учителя — если вообще когда-нибудь дорастёт.

Ахилл неуловимым коротким шагом оказывается у Патрокла за спиной, касается его плеча свободной рукой — и от этого простого прикосновения Патрокл кубарем катится по пыльной земле.

Одиссей чуть слышно смеётся — и Ахилл, вскинув голову, широко улыбается ему. 

Про Ахилла говорят, что он любит жизнь и берёт от неё всё — дни и ночи, женщин и мужчин, вино и хлеб. Звонок смех его, и улыбка его светозарна, как колесница Гелиоса, и красотой он способен затмить самого Аполлона, а в поединке его не одолеть даже Аресу. Одиссей в равной мере любуется им и на поле боя, когда Ахилл, залитый с ног до головы своей и чужой кровью, сам становится воплощением Ареса; и на совещаниях командиров, когда тот, забавляясь со скуки, откровенно дерзит старшим царям, а те лишь бессильно скрипят зубами, зная, что без его поддержки обречены на поражение. У походного костра, когда тот пьёт вино в кругу простых солдат, и золотые кудри его свободно рассыпаны по плечам, а туника, разошедшаяся на груди, позволяет отсветам огня целовать кожу; и в собственной палатке, где кроме них двоих нет уже никого.

Он опрокидывает на шкуры этого злого, тщеславного мальчишку, никогда и ни перед кем не признающего поражения, и покрывает его тело поцелуями. Одиссей знает каждый шрам на этом теле, знает, как напрягаются под кожей мышцы. Ему не выстоять против Ахилла в открытом поединке, но это не значит, что ему не известно, как его победить. 

Кожа Ахилла, даже в темноте отливающая бронзой, пахнет мускусом, горячим песком, ароматным маслом. Одиссей прижимается губами к его шее, облизывает судорожно дёргающийся под его языком кадык и почти ожидает, что и на вкус Ахилл окажется как бронза. Но тело Ахилла под ним — горячее и податливое, ничего общего с холодной и неживой твёрдостью металла, и даже там, где он сейчас каменно твёрд, Одиссей чувствует живое тепло и биение пульса. Он чуть сжимает ладонь на члене Ахилла и улыбается, услышав свистящий вдох сквозь зубы. Ахилл скалится и притягивает его голову, впивается в губы жадным поцелуем, кусает, толкается языком между несжатых зубов и словно никак не может насытиться. 

— Я видел тебя в бою, — шепчет Одиссей, когда Ахилл отпускает его, чтобы сделать вдох. Дыхания не хватает обоим, но Ахиллу в большей мере — ладонь Одиссея скользит по его члену отрывистыми, неровными движениями, под которые Ахиллу никак не удаётся подстроиться, как бы отчаянно тот ни пытался. — Я видел тебя, когда ты шёл сквозь ряды наших врагов — неумолимый, беспощадный, неуязвимый для их копий и столь совершенный в своей неистовости. Я не мог отвести от тебя глаз, но боги уберегли меня от глупой смерти, потому что и сами не могут налюбоваться тобой, о Ахилл, что равен им и по силе, и по достоинству, и по красоте.

Ахилл захлёбывается воздухом и толкается бёдрами, всё так же не попадая в ритм, но уже даже и не пытаясь. Его глаза невидяще смотрят в низкий свод палатки, рот приоткрыт, пухлые, словно девичьи губы так и манят, и Одиссей припадает к ним. 

Он умеет подобрать ключ к каждому, безошибочно угадывает слабости как своих врагов, так и друзей, и ни единого слова не произносит просто так, без скрытой цели, превосходно зная им цену. Даже сейчас он говорит именно то, что хочет услышать Ахилл, именно то, от чего его член наполняется кровью и сочится влагой даже без прикосновений Одиссея. Однако правда в том, что Ахилл — единственный, с кем не приходится лгать, чтобы добиться желаемого; ровно наоборот: Одиссей искренен в каждом слове, как никогда в жизни, и за свою честность получает щедрую награду.

— Твоё тело безупречно: твои руки, твои плечи, твоя грудь. Я прикасаюсь к ним, словно к изваянию самого Зевса, и молюсь, припадая к ним. — Одиссей скользит свободной ладонью по бедру Ахилла, от колена к упругой ягодице, обхватывает её, идёт дальше и наконец сжимает пальцами налившиеся яйца. — Ты безупречен, Ахилл, моё божество, и только тебе приношу свои дары, и только тебя прошу о благословении.

Бёдра Ахилла дёргаются ещё несколько раз, а затем он выплёскивается на руку Одиссея и собственный живот, обильно и горячо, и блаженно обмякает.

Одиссей дотягивается до чистой тряпицы в изножье постели, обтирает их обоих, пока Ахилл переводит дыхание. Его грудь вздымается ровно, поблескивая каплями пота, и Одиссей заворожённо проводит кончиками пальцев по коже.

Ахилл перехватывает его запястье. Его взгляд уже снова обрёл привычную ясность, на губах танцует дерзкая, самодовольная улыбка.

— Хочешь моего благословения, Лаэртид? Ты получишь его. 

Он опрокидывает Одиссея навзничь прежде, чем тот успевает услышать его слова, и нависает над ним — прекрасный и могучий. Одиссей улыбается и даже не пытается сопротивляться. Он шире в плечах, массивнее, хоть и не выше ростом, и ему, быть может, хватит силы, чтобы вырваться из захвата. Но зачем, если Ахилл делает именно то, о чём Одиссей думал весь день, наблюдая за ним, не отводя взгляд, даже когда солнце, отражаясь в его шлеме или щите, слепило глаза? 

— От тебя, мой Ахилл, моё божество, я приму любой дар.

Ахилл целует его в губы, а затем рывком переворачивает на живот и подтягивает ближе, заставляя приподняться на коленях. 

Про Ахилла говорят, что он любит жизнь, но Одиссею лучше других известно, что это неправда. Ахилл жаден и ненасытен по натуре, а потому берёт всё, что ему предлагают, но больше всего на свете он жаден до славы, и бесстрашие его рождается в равнодушии к собственной жизни. Если смерть принесёт ему больше славы, Ахилл согласен на смерть. Одиссею этого не понять. Если ты остался жив, потерпев поражение, то ещё можешь восстать и вернуть себе своё. Если ли же ты победил ценою собственной жизни, не равнозначно ли это тому, чтобы просто отдать победу врагу?

Ахилла не волнует, что будет завтра. Он живёт сегодняшним днём и каждый день проживает, как последний. Для Одиссея это — непозволительная роскошь. Он мыслит на день вперёд, на шаг дальше, истинный царь и стратег, всегда знающий, какую войну можно выиграть, а в какую лучше и не ввязываться; что можно взять силой, а от чего стоит отказаться, даже если предложат в дар. 

И лишь подобными ночами, на зыбкой границе между сегодня и завтра, их пути сходятся — чтобы вновь разойтись наутро. Быть может — до следующей ночи. Быть может — навсегда.


End file.
